My New Life
by Miss Deirdra
Summary: Anna-Maria Littelsea was saved by her twin brother, Collin. He takes her to La Push to get her away from an abusive home. Before they left, he threatned her. What will happen in La Push, will he find her? And will the pack beable to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

I leaned my head against the headrest of the plane seat and let my memories wash over me.

I remembered the first time my mother had come home drunk. I was ten and was scared witless. That was also the day she brought home _him. _He who made my life miserable, he who had beat me and doe unspeakable things to me, he who said he would find me if it was the last thing he did.

I shuddered and a whimper escaped my lips. My twin brother Collin pulled me closer to him.

Collin and I had only known each other through phone calls and e-mails. He was my best friend- my only friend. When I was thirteen I had been told I wasn't going to go to school anymore, that I was going to be homeschooled. I thought it was because someone had told them about the bullying, but it had been for more terrible, awful reasons. I shuddered again.

I thought back to two days ago when Collin showed up at my door.

"Hello?" I asked it like a question, I thought I knew this tall person but couldn't see his features because of the sun glaring into my eyes.

"Hello…"

"COLLIN!" I squealed flinging myself into his arms. We stood in the doorway like that for 10 minutes, before I let him into the immaculate living space. "What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly in awe of his height and bulging muscles.

"What I can't spontaneously come to see my twin?" he grinned down at me. I wrapped my arms around him so he couldn't see my tears of happiness.

"I'm so glad you did. Can I get you something to eat, drink?" I asked grabbing his hand and pulling him into my kitchen. He sat down at the island telling me he could eat a horse. I made supper as we talked about everything under the stars. We managed to eat the entire meal, or he did.

"You weren't lying." I said as I dried the dish he handed to me.

"I-er- tend to eat. A lot of food." He smiled sheepishly at me. I shrugged my shoulders, some people were like that.

I laid the blowup air mattress on the floor in my room, and was trying to locate the pump when Collin walked up behind me.

"What ya lookin' for?"

"The air pump. It has disappeared into a puff of nothingness!"

"I can blow the mattress up if you want."

"How the hell can you do that?"

"I've got a good set of lungs?" he replied blushing.

"Go for it! But I want to see!"

That night we stayed up late talking, it was after midnight when Collin stopped talking and started snoring. I smiled and tried to sleep, but couldn't. I knew they were going to be home soon with friends. I couldn't figure out what to do about it either. Eventually I fell asleep and was woken up by screaming.

"Come on girl, come down here!" Collin was on his feet within seconds after he had uttered the first syllable.

"What the hell?" Collin asked as the door was slammed open. Two figures rushed in and grabbed me from the bed where I was curled up shaking in fear and started to drag me down the stairs. I had long since closed my eyes and tried to stop feeling. After what felt like hours, but could have been minutes for all I knew, I was picked up and cold air was running through my hair. I heard a loud boom and instantly felt safer then I had ever felt. I looked up to see Collin's face as he ran with me in his arms. I enjoyed the unique sensation of being handled like I was a kitten. I smiled and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up in a strange bed, sun pouring in through half closed drapes. I sat up quickly and almost screamed before I noticed Collin on the phone, his back to me.

"Yes…Yes I know but…. No I didn't do anything… Sam!... No…Ok, yes alright…Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"What the hell happened last night?" I shook my head. "What happened?" I looked at my lap and started sobbing. Collin stood where he was for a moment before he held me and let me cry it out.

"Shh. It'll never happen again, I promise." I looked at my twin with disbelief. What happens when he leaves? I asked myself.

"I'm not ever gonna leave you. Got that Anna-Maria? Got that? You are coming with me to live in La Push." I nodded looking at my savior.

Collin and I had gotten on a plane that same day. We had gone to the house to get my things and just as we left they came back.

"I'm going to find you, bitch, if it is the last thing I do? Do you hear me? You belong to me!"

We landed in the Port Angeles airport and I was standing with our-my- bags as Collin went to find our ride. About five minutes later he came back leading four boys that looked a lot like him-big and muscled.

"Hello, my name is Sam; it's nice to meet you." Said the biggest one. "This is Brady, Paul and Jared."

"Hi." I squeaked. "I'm Anna-Maria, but you can call me Anna." After our awkward introductions Collin and the boys…er men I guess… took all the bags to the trucks, Collin supplying the talk. All four of them kept looking at me worriedly. Once we were on the road the men started to talk more freely. I admired the way they all joked with each other.

It was a rare sunny and warm day they told me so the windows were open and the breeze was running through my mass of curly red locks.

"This is one of the best feelings in the world." I sighed truly happy for the first time in a while.

"I know it's one of the best things about….Hey! That hurt!" Brady yelled at Collin, and into my ear. I was sitting on his lap in the crowded truck. I had barely let go of his hand since we had fled the house. I laughed at him. I could see why Collin said his 'pack' of friends were like family, they were all amazing people…well these four were. When finally got to La Push, I had been laughing more than I ever had in my entire life. Sam pulled up to a somewhat secluded house in the forest.

"This is Sam's place. We're going to have dinner here then go home." Collin smiled at me and waltzed right up and into the house. I stood outside for a few more moments before following him inside.

I walked into a bright and cheery house packed to the roof with large men laughing and talking loudly. Drifting from the kitchen I heard female voices faintly. Everyone stopped talking as I walked in.

A beautiful woman walked out of the kitchen drying her hands with dish towel. Her perfect face was marred by three scar lines running from hairline to chin and her mouth was slightly distorted by an injury of some sort. She was smiling so big that it looked like it could light a single room.

"Welcome! I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée. You must be Anna-Maria." She pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly put my arms around her too. "I hope you're hungry, I've made lots of food." She ushered me into the kitchen where I came face to face with the five most beautiful women I had ever seen. "This is Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, Esme and the girl in the corner with Jared is Kim."

"It's nice to meet you." I stuttered out. The short pixie like one smiled at me and then turned to the girl with fair skin, pink cheeks, dimples and bronze ringlets.

"I'm Nessie. It's nice to meet you." She too pulled me into a warm hug. "It's nice to finally have a girl my age in this mess." I nodded dumbly. After a few minutes I fell into the ranks of the women like I had been there my entire life. They were just as easy to talk to as the men in the truck had been. Just as we got the food assembled the back door burst open and a tall and gangly boy that looked my age walked in. He was shirtless and his muscles were on display-I nearly stopped breathing.

"Hey girls, sorry I was late!" his huge grin was dazzling. He stopped to kiss Emily, Bella, Esme and Nessie a kiss on their cheeks. He turned to look at me and our eyes met.

I found myself looking into his sandy brown eyes and the world seemed to stop turning. I took and involuntary step towards this stranger before I caught myself.

"Anna-Maria, this is Seth. Seth this is Anna-Maria Littlesea, Collin's twin."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

I snapped out of my trance after Nessie introduced us. I gave Seth a shy smile and turned to set out the food in my hand. Most of the men had drifted into the room to get food piling their plates high with it. After most of them had gotten food I reached across the island for a bun, just as someone else did, and we ended up brushing hands. I pulled mine back blushing and looked up to meet a familiar pair of sandy brown ones. We stood looking into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, but it could have been seconds, and all I knew was I never wanted to stop.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Collin yelled, breaking our eye contact. Collin was advancing on Seth. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Collin was shaking all of the men in the kitchen were on their feet leading my brother out the door, with Seth and I in pursuit. I hid in the shadows and watched my brother's normally calm face twist in rage. He and Seth were standing facing each other.

"Calm down Collin, it's no big deal…"

"IT'S NO BIG DEAL? IT IS A BIG FUCKING DEAL! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN. I JUST GOT TO MEET HER, AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" with a big pop a giant reddish brown wolf stood in Collin's place, his clothes floating down around it in pieces. The wolf lunged at Seth who, like Collin, was replaced by a sandy colored wolf. Both of them started to attack each other, the Sandy one on the offense. Just as they were both about to slam their jaws on each other I whimpered. They each stopped mid snap to look at me, so did all the bystanders. It went so quiet I swear to God you could have hear a pin drop in the grass.

The last thing I saw before it went black was the sandy colored wolf racing towards me.

_Seth's P.O.V_

I reached her before she fell on the ground, phasing to catch her. I held her in my arms and turned around to find everyone staring at me. I blush remembering I had nothing on, so I gave her to Nessie, backed up and phased back.

_What the hell? Why the hell did you have to Imprint on her? Collin thought. I just got her back._

_It's not like I had a choice. I told him as I went to find the tree I hid my spares in. But boy am I happy it was her._

After I had located my cut off I returned to Emily's back yard. Nessie was still holding Anna-Maria in her arms. I walked up to her and took her in mine, gazing down at her perfect face.

"How long has she been out?" I asked looking up.

"She'll be awake in a minute." Alice replied. "I can see her wake up, and then nothing." She pointedly looked at me. I felt her stir in my arms.

"Anna, are you ok? How are you feeling?" I asked anxious to hear she was fine. She looked around at the crowd around her then up at my face.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded. I smiled and hugged her closer to my chest.

"More than you can imagine." Emily said from beside Sam. I carefully set her down on her feet, keeping her close to my side. Emily and Sam explained to her the whole wolfy secret. They told her everything. Nessie looked at me pointedly when Sam explained the whole Imprint thing. I nodded to her quiet question. She smiled knowingly. Once Emily and Sam had finished, she looked at all of us in turn. When she looked at me she smiled. I smiled back.

Emily announced that it was time for Anna-Maria to go home with Collin, who had finally calmed down enough to phase back. He slung his arm around his sister and led her towards his car. After they left I too left, following my angel in the woods.

_Anna-Maria's P.O.V_

As Collin drove I stared at him in disbelief. I had come to terms with the wolves and vampire thing - that had been all too easy. Why couldn't myths and fairytales be true in real life? It made sense, how else could there be such wonderful stories. I couldn't understand why he had become so angry at Seth.

"Collin?" he grunted keeping his eyes on the road. "Why were you so angry at Seth?" Collin flicked his eyes at me momentarily, before returning them to the road.

"Umm. You see, Seth, uh, SethImprintedonyou." He rushed blushing furiously. I raised my eyebrow and turned to look out the window. And I swear I saw a sandy wolf running alongside the car in the forest.

I woke up the next morning to Collin's snores. They hadn't gotten the spare bedroom ready for me, so Collin had let me sleep on his bed, muttering about how he wouldn't be using it anyways. Looking at his sleeping figure I smiled; he looked more peaceful in his sleep, as if he didn't have a tin of weight on him.

I stealthily got up and went in search of my luggage. I grabbed my sports bra, shorts, running shoes and a hair tie. No one was up in the house. Collin had explained to me that our father was a nurse. He worked part time, as he was going to school again to become a doctor. I was proud of him, that was a lot to do. But I was also sad, he was hardly home.

I was running on a trail somewhere along the beach, I could hear the waves lapping on the beach. I smiled and closed my eyes. I loved running; it had been an escape, a way to feel good about myself. Or it had been in my previous home. I ran thinking about the changes I was about to face head on. I was wrapped up in my thoughts when I rammed into something hard. I expected to fall onto my back, but two strong, and warm, arms wrapped around me to catch me. I found myself staring into a familiar pair of sandy brown eyes, as our eyes made contact and I felt my face go red.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I could tell, I was calling out your name and you didn't even look at me." Seth laughed, but stopped short. "What were you doing, or should I say thinking?" I looked away from his eyes, an easy thing to do, but it was surprisingly hard.

"Just how much my life has changed." I shrugged and started staring again.

"What's taking you so long Seth?" a voice called out. Seconds later the owner of the voice walked out of the trees. He stopped walking as soon as he saw us standing there, Seth's arms still securely holding me to his chest. "Ah, I see I'm interrupting something…"

"No, we were just talking. I'll be back later…" he looked pointedly at the other boy, who just nodded and left in the direction he had come. "Are you out running alone?" I nodded and he looked worried. "Would you like some company?" I nodded again, too dumbfounded to speak. He smiled down at me, letting go of my torso and taking my hand, tugging me in the direction of the beach.

We ran for a while in silence, but I was tiring, I usually didn't run this hard for this long.

"Do you, _huff, huff, _think we could _huff, huff, _stop?" Seth nodded and slowed down to a walk. I went to sit, but Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me along at a walk towards a large piece of drift wood.

"Do you always run by yourself?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I never had anyone to run with back…um, home. But I'd appreciate company." I said hoping he would offer to be my running buddy. I wanted to spend time with Seth. I could tell I really liked him, and I was happy with him near me.

"Would you like me to run with you?" I flashed him a big smile and nodded. He grinned back. We sat there for a while looking out at the gray sea. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and smiled when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. With him I thought a girl would never need a sweater. I looked up to find him staring at me.

"You're beautiful." He told as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I looked down and blushed "I have something to tell you…"

"I know what you are going to tell me. You are going to tell me you Imprinted on me, right?" Seth looked shocked. I smiled at him and it was his turn to blush. Ha! I wasn't the only one! It looked like there was a war of emotions on his face. He then shook his head slightly and leaned towards me. And before I knew it, his lips were on mine, and I was kissing him back.

**A/N: Hello again. I hope this chapter finds you all good and happy. It is a miracle that I was able to update this weekend…I have been putting off a lot of homework for this… but oh well! Any reviews are welcome and I would like to thank everyone who has-it means a lot to me. **

**Happy reading! Miss Deirdra **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

This kiss was beyond my wildest dreams, it was how a first kiss should be, it was how one would kiss after expressing their hearts to each other. Seth leaned his forehead against mine when we broke apart. I smiled slightly, thinking about how different this felt to… I frowned at that thought pushing it to the back of my mind. Seth saw my smile change to a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked with sincerity. I shook my head; I wasn't going to be able to tell him if I couldn't tell Collin. I fought my sobs of despair, but they won. We sat on the beach, and Seth just let me cry into his chest. I cried for a solid hour, and when I was done I was exhausted and was falling asleep. I felt movement beside me and whimpered, thinking that Seth was leaving.

"Shh. I'm right here," he whispered. "I'm going to take you home, ok?" I vaguely remembered nodding before falling asleep.

I woke up in a bed. I realized there was sun streaming into the room. As I became more aware to my surroundings I felt a warm body beside me. I looked over my shoulder to see Seth.

"Seth." I said shaking his shoulder. His reaction was to nuzzle my neck. "Seth!" I tried again, this time he was awake and sitting up.

"What? What?" he asked looking around frantically before his gaze settled on mine.

"Good morning. Umm, not to sound rude or anything, but where am I?"

"At my house. I didn't think Collin would like me very much if I showed up at your house with you, asleep in my arms. And I told you I wouldn't leave." He shrugged.

"Oh. Thank-you." I smiled at him, I was thanking him for more than letting me sleep here.

"Anytime. Would you like anything to eat?" I nodded. He jumped up and grabbed my hand and towed me behind him to the kitchen. As he got out breakfast ready he told me to sit.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Sandy brown, yours?" I was confused with myself; yesterday my favorite color had been royal purple. At that precise point I looked into his eyes and I occurred to me that that was the color of his eyes.

"Green. What do you like to do for fun?"

"I love reading. I also like to sing, cook and dance."

"What kind of dance?"

"Highland." I explained. "When I was little my mother thought I should embrace her half of my heritage, so she enrolled me in highland dancing. I loved dancing, I got really good too. My dance teacher, she let me help her with her little ones, so I was at the studio for hours on end teaching. I loved every second of it. It was because of dance I decided that after I graduated I would go to university and become a teacher, maybe open a studio, after school. Last year _he _made me quit…didn't like that there was happiness in my life…" I mumbled the last part under my breath. Seth's eyebrows furrowed and he looked slightly confused. "But I went to the studio when they were out, to teach. My dance teacher had decided years ago to pay me for all the help I gave her, so the money went towards my education." I smiled wistfully remembering Kathryn's studio.

"Wow sounds like your dance teacher was an amazing woman."

"She was. She was more of a mother to me than mine was." I said before I realized what I had said. My hand flew to my mouth and Seth's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I just looked at him, eyes wide. After moments of uncomfortable silence Seth started again with his questions. I mumbled short answers, worried I would reveal too much to this boy. I found him so easy to trust and I knew I was already in love with him, if that was even possible. But I knew he felt the same way.

**A/N: Hello friends! That was an interesting chapter to write. Sorry it is so short-I have run out of ideas…for the moment. I want to thank everyone again that reviewed or put me on their alert list. It truly does mean a lot to me. **

**For all of those who are wondering what Highland dancing is, go on youtube and type in the 'Highland Fling' or the 'Sword Dance' (Highland dancing should work too.) I am a highland dancer and I do teach here in my hometown, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. Have a fantastic day.**

**Also, I won't be able to post next weekend, sorry. I'll be in Disneyland with my band and choir for their music festival! I'm so excited it isn't funny. **

**Happy reading! Miss Deirdra **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

Seth eventually returned me home, I didn't want him to leave, but I knew I needed time to myself. We got to the house to find a glaring Collin standing in the doorway. Seth looked between him and me sadly.

"I'll see you later?" he asked. I nodded and hurried into the house before Collin could say anything. Once inside I went straight to the shower and got all my sweat off. Although I wasn't admitting it to myself, I knew I was avoiding Collin and his questions. When I walked into the kitchen I was engulfed in a burning hug.

"Can't… Breath!" I managed to gasp, and was simultaneously set on the floor. Collin smiled down at me.

"How was your morning with Sethy-poo?" he asked in a singsong voice. I let out a giggle. "What?"

"Sethy-poo? Really, Collin, really?"

"I can call him whatever I want, if he's got one twin he has the other."

"Who?" Brady asked as he walked into the room.

"Seth. Right sister dearest?" I punched Collin in the arm, and instead of hurting him, I managed to hurt myself.

"Why are you muscles so hard?" I whined.

"That's just the way we are baby!" Brady yelled. "We have to go on patrol. Or Seth'll kill us." Collin followed him out the door. Telling me he would be back, eventually. I sighed as the quiet descended upon the house. I ran upstairs to grab my old beat up iPod and ghillies **(A/N: ghillies are highland dancing slippers) **I went around the house trying to find a place to practice. I finally settled on the living room, and pushed the furniture out of the way and started.

My dance teacher had always told me I would have been a champ, had I competed, but I never did, because I couldn't afford it, or get out of the house on weekends. So I had to be content with teaching my little ones to be champions in my place, and some of them were. After an hour of practicing someone came to the door. I opened the door to be grabbed into a warm hug, though not as warm as Seth's.

"Eww, you're all sweaty! What have you been doing?" a very happy Nessie asked.

"Practicing. Wanna come in?" I asked as she waltzed in.

"Do you want help unpacking your things?" she asked after helping me move all the living room furniture back to their original homes.

"Sure." I thought to the meager amount of things I had brought. Once in my new room Nessie looked around and smiled in approval. The room looked big, but it had nothing but my suitcase in it.

"I can do lots with this." She smiled at me. "If you want, of course."

"Yes! I have no idea what to do first." I wanted to hug her; she probably knew what to do with the emptiness.

"First we'll unpack your suitcase." She said as she opened the suitcase, and her jaw dropped and a small scream escaped. "You have no clothes!" she cried just as three pack members burst into the room. "Nothing bad happened here boys." When they didn't move she looked at the man who had come after Seth earlier this morning. "Jake, the only thing wrong is that Anna only has the clothes she wore yesterday and what she is wearing today, and dancing costumes! How could you only bring this much?" I looked at the ground and ran my foot over the carpet.

"I only grabbed important stuff, and didn't have time to get anything else."

"Didn't have time?" Jake asked, I looked up to see four pairs of curious eyes look at me. Just then Seth, Collin and Brady walked in.

"What's going on?" Seth asked in a concerned voice his eyes went straight to me.

"Anna has the worst problem! She has no clothes!" she gasped out, as if it were the end of the world.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"That's all she had time to get, before…" Collin trailed off and looked at the pack boys there. A chorus of 'ohs' came from everyone but Nessie who was still in shock from my lack of thing…I think… Collin, Brady, and the two other boys left the room. Nessie jumped up and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door.

"We are going shopping!" she stated firmly. I looked down at my sweat soaked shirt. She sighed drastically and from her bag she produced a shirt and handed it to me. Without thinking I stripped my sweaty shirt off. I heard gasps from behind me.

"What?" I said with my back to them. "I'm a dancer, I have barely any modesty." I heard a faint growl from behind me. I looked down at my torso remembering it was covered with bruises. "Oh…"

_Seth's P.O.V_

"Who did this to you?" I managed to growl as I tried to calm my shaking. "Who did this to you?" I repeated. She looked back down at her stomach and looked back at me with tears in her eyes. My shaking stopped completely when she rushed into my arms. "shh." I tried to calm her, when I felt her tears run down my chest. Nessie and Jake slipped out of the room, leaving me and my Anna alone. "It's O.K I'm here, I'm here. They'll never touch you again." I sat with her in my arms rocking her, and trying to sooth her. At sunset she became quiet; I looked down at her and saw her as asleep. I smiled and watched her sleep. Nessie and Jake came into her room carrying a double mattress.

"Her bed frame'll be here tomorrow. I figure you'll want a bed." Nessie explained as she and Jake set the bed on the floor.

"Thank-you. I'll tell her that in the morning."

"Tell her we are going shopping tomorrow too." I nodded silently-she was almost as scary as Alice was. When they left I put Anna on the bed and left to go and talk to Collin. When I returned I saw she was awake.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"I was just checking on you, I'll just go now…"

"No! Please stay here with me?" I nodded and laid down beside her, taking her shaking body in my arms. Once my arms were encircling her waist she stopped shaking. "Seth? Don't leave me please."

"Never." I replied pulling her closer, I couldn't stand the space between the two of us. After ten minutes of silence I finally built up the courage to ask her out. "Anna? Will you go out with me tomorrow?" she rolled over to look at me.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." She smiled. I softly kissed her lips.

"Thank-you." Was all she said before falling asleep.

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though and felt it was worth the wait. Reviews of any kind are welcome, I like feedback. If you want me to read your story, PM me and I'll read and review, I'll do it as fast as I possibly can. I hope you all pass a good week and I'll attempt to get another chapter up soon. **

**Love, Miss Deirdra. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

_Anna-Maria's P.O.V_

I woke up to an annoying chirping. I pushed it out of my face and snuggled into Seth's chest, the chirping noise increased, and someone started to shake me. I whimpered and vaguely heard Seth tell someone to leave.

"But you promised! Come on Anna! We are going shopping!" Nessie was too happy this early in the morning. "Come on, don't you want to look nice for your date tonight?" she asked pulling on my arm. I sat up slowly remembering that I had nothing to wear. Once I got downstairs I was pulled into a tight bear hug from my brother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let her in," he thrust his thumb at Nessie. I laughed as I followed her out of the house and into a Red Volkswagen Rabbit.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Nessie asked happily. "Jake rebuilt it, it was terrible-I saw pictures-and now look at it. Isn't Jake just the best letting us use it?" I nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like someone is good with his hands." Nessie raised her eyebrow suggestively and smirked at me. "Oh, umm, I mean…" I trailed off turning red.

"I know what you mean, my uncle-Emmet- he has honed my mind into a not so clean or innocent place. The Pack boys…you're going to have to get used to it." She smiled apologetically. "At least Seth isn't that bad." She stated after a moment of silence. About 10 minutes later she told me to plug in my iPod and so I complied and put it on shuffle.

"Sorry, I don't have very many current songs; I don't really like any of them." I told her as she listened intently to the current Rankin Family song.

"No I like it. The music makes me think of you, and the ocean."

We filled the rest of the ride with easy chatter. When we got to Port Angles, Nessie dragged me to a smaller boutique called 1948. We walked into the store even though the sign said 'CLOSED'. When I started to protest, Nessie gave me a look that shut me up faster that a threat could have.

"Auntie Alice! We're HERE!" she yelled out and Alice came rushing out of the back.

"I know. Hello Anna-Maria. Nessie tells me that you need a wardrobe?" I nodded my head. "Good, I'll outfit you with anything you need. Just ask and it'll be yours. Now, go into the change room there and start to try on those clothes. But first, is there anything in particular I can get you?" I shook my head.

"Not at the moment, but thank-you." She smiled and started to walk around gazing absent mindedly fingering the clothes on the rack.

"This is Auntie Alice's shop, her chain really, she likes to run this one, but there are others in the state. Go and try those things on _before_ she gets impatient." I walked into the change room and gasped. Before me on there were mountains of clothes.

"They are organized into outfits. I have as many outfits as I could make-I think. Pick the ones you like and try them on, and if you really like those we'll get you more of that style." I tried on countless outfits, and I liked most of them. Alice, Nessie and I ran around the store trying to put together outfits from the selected styles. Our time was cut in half because I ended up not trying anything on, Alice knew if it would fit, and if I liked it. When it came time to leave, Alice stopped me and told me to go into the last changing booth. I walked in and found a couple of formal gowns in there.

"Try them on so I can see them please!" Nessie called from the other side of the door. I reached forward for the first one. It was a long black dress that trailed on the floor. The bodice had pink flowers all over it and the sleeves stopped just below my elbows. On the bodice there was a corset like thing that Alice said was to 'enhance my beautiful curves'. I walked out to show Nessie, who blinded me with the flash of a camera.

"Ooooh, you look bea-u-ti-ful!" she exclaimed like a two year old. I blushed and looked down; I loved it and never wanted to take it off again. I smiled at the two of them.

"Thank-you." I said with as much feeling as possible.

"Any time! Go and try on the others for Nessie!" I tried on two other dresses, one was a plain black one that had a plaid tie under the bust, the other ones was a floor length black dress with a yellow bodice. Each time I excited the changing booth's Nessie's camera went off, and she squealed, loudly.

By the time we were done putting all the stuff into the car Nessie told me we had to go home, it was almost time for my date, she squealed excitedly.

Before we pulled up to the house, Jake and Seth were at the house's door and waiting. They both started to smile when we got out. Their eyes grew large when they saw how full the Rabbit was. They just shrugged their shoulders and helped us move the bags to my room. Instead of taking me into the room I had been in the night before they took me to another room, with my name written neatly in black on the door. I gasped when I entered the room, it was completely changed. All over the white walls were beautiful quotes and picture frames with both art pieces and black backgrounds. The bed had an elegant black metal headboard. There was a big black wood dresser with a matching mirror on the opposite wall. And in the corner there were a few ceiling to floor book shelves; one was half filled with brand new books. Near the book shelves there was a desk that matched the dresser. There was even a big window seat. In another corner there were sliding door that lead to, I assumed, the closet and another set that must have been the bathroom.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! Oh, my God! This is amazing!" I squealed.

"You like it?" someone said from behind me.

"Do I like it? I LOVE it. It's perfect!" I said with tears in my eyes. It was one of the nicesest things somebody had done for me.

"The blank frames are for you to put pictures into, if you want. These doors lead you to the closet-place the packages there and go and get the rest-and over here is your bathroom, fully equipped with all female necessities." The bathroom was big and comfortable; there was a big countertop with a vanity seat tucked underneath it, and one of those rain showers. "Everything is in the drawers here."Nessie said pulling out a drawer to show me. It was full of makeup.

"I can't accept all of this! It's too much!" I had already said this at Alice's store but that woman scared me so much that I quickly caved.

"Yes you can, and you will. We all love you and want you to be happy here." I smiled at her and could feel my tears on my cheeks.

"Thank-you." I whispered and felt like a million bucks for the first time in forever.

Once the boys had brought all the bags up Nessie shooed them out. She then proceeded to get me all ready for my date with Seth later on. Nessie pushed me into the shower before doing anything. She said I needed to have a shower after all the exercise I had done yesterday. I loved my new shower- it was the coolest thing and it felt so good on my shoulders. When I emerged from the bath room with a towel securely fastened under my shoulders, I went searching for Nessie. She was rushing back and forth putting all my clothes in the closet and drawers.

"Put this on." She said thrusting a pile of clothes into my arms. And so I returned to the bathroom to get dressed. She had given me one of my newly acquired sundress and a lacy bras and panties. I laughed putting them on, I had never worn anything like them. While I was brushing out my wet hair Nessie came in and took over. She blow dried my hair into its natural curl and put something into it to get rid of the frizz. She then pulled it off my face a little, letting a few strands fall into my face. She then applied my makeup, a little too much, but the finale product was amazing.

"Thank-you! You are wonderful at this kind of thing!" I said wrapping my arms around her small waist.

"Anytime! Do you mind if I use your house to get ready for the date I have with Jacob?" I nodded my consent. "Thanks. Seth is waiting for you downstairs." She said tilting her head towards the door. I smiled and thanked her again, leaving the room.

I descended the stairs, taking a deep breath. When I finally saw Seth I released the breath I had been unconsciously holding. Seth turned his head slowly at my footsteps. His face transformed when he saw me, he looked like a man that was the luckiest person in the world.

"You look…breath taking." He told me, and I just walked into his strong arms and buried my nose in his chest. "Positively breath taking." He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

**Hello my readers, my deepest apologies for not updating in so long, my absolutely crazy life has gotten in the way. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Also I do not believe, at this point, I will be updating before the first of June. But we shall see how much I procrastinate….. Anyways, happy reading! Please feel free to leave a review, any, any at all, will be appreciated and my thanks to all who have reviewed, or done those other things that tell me people like the story, I appreciate it.**

**Love, Miss Deirdra **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

I leaned away from Seth, my mouth curving into a smile.

"You look pretty nice yourself." I blushed and looked down; trying to figure out what had possessed my mouth. A large hand came into my line of vision and pulled my chin up.

"Thank you." Seth said kissing my forehead again. "Come on, we have to go, before we are late!" he bounced away two paces before coming back to grab my hand and pull me to his car.

"Seth where are we going?" I asked between laughs. He was funny when he was hyper.

"Somewhere." He smiled down at me and pulled out of the drive. After fifteen minutes I got bored of just sitting there. Looking around the inside of the car I found an iPod jack. Looking at Seth through my lashes I sneaked my music device and plugged it in, immediately the soft voice of the singer from Cherish the Ladies filled the car. I smiled and closed my eyes and got lost in the music. Before I knew I heard a door slam shut and almost immediately felt a cool breeze on my legs. I looked up at Seth and smiled sheepishly. I was a bad date; I hadn't given any attention since we left my home…funny how only two days there had made it an honest to goodness home and the other…place… had only been where I grew up and….

"What are you thinking about?" Seth's voice broke through my reverie.

"Umm?" Seth smiled and seemed to realize I didn't want to share. "Come on, I want to get you inside before you start to freeze."

"How can I freeze with you here?" I mumbled under my breath. "Where are we?" I asked louder.

"You'll see."

Seth pulled me towards an old looking community center; it was light up and glowed like a beacon in the dark night. Music poured from the open windows, it was Celtic dance music. I smiled up at Seth, he had brought me to a Ceilidh **(A/N: pronounced Kay-Lee.)**.

"I asked your brother, he said to try something like this, but to be honest I have no idea what it is." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's a dance! Come on!" I laughed and pulled him into the hall. We entered the building and were immediately ushered onto the dance floor. Seth and I danced and spun. It was amazing. I smiled and laughed more in the hours there than I had in forever. Although it was hard to hear without yelling Seth and I talked and talked. I felt like I had known this boy since I was born.

We sampled all the delicacies on the tables, from the haggis, to the shortbread. There was so much food and drink that we were sent home with some, for Collin Seth claimed with a gleam in his eye.

"It wasn't that bad." I said lightly smacking his arm. He looked at me like I had grown an extra head."Fine, it wasn't the best either!" I laughed throwing my head back.

As they played the last song I had an epiphany, I realized that I felt more at home in La Push than I could ever remember feeling with my mother. It was there swaying in Seth's arms that I decided to try and forget about my previous life. I was going to become a new me, I was going to embrace with open arms my new life.

I sighed contently at my decision and put my cheek on Seth's chest and closed my eyes.

I woke up with a start in someone's arms, but relaxed into their hold at the familiar warmth that the boys seemed to have.

'Shh, it's ok, I have you." Seth whispered into my ear. "You fell asleep while we were dancing, had you told me how tired you were I would have taken you home, you know."

"I know," I said with a yawn, "but I didn't realize how tired I was, plus I like dancing with you." I snuggled my head into his chest and I felt his lips on my head. Seth let me down from his hold, but kept his hands on my waist and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I like dancing with you too." He looked at me with child like uncertainty while he started to close the distance between our lips; I too attempted to do the same, when the door banged open. We jumped apart and saw large shadows in the light spilling out of the open door and the uncurtained windows. Wolf whistles and catcalls filled the quiet woods and echoed back.

I cowered into Seth's chest and whimpered at the loud bang and incisive noise. A low growl came from Seth's chest and it all stopped. I clung on tight to the front of his shirt and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a hand other than Seth's on my shoulder, so I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't be pulled away from my safe haven. I faintly heard voices, but pushed them as far out of my mind as I could and focused on Seth's warmth.

After an unnamable amount of I time I slowly let my surrounds come back into focus. I could tell I was sitting on Seth's lap, who was humming a soft song to me. I moved my head and the humming stopped.

"Anna-Maria, are you OK?" a soft female voice asked. I moved my head to look at the speaker, Nessie stood there looking at me with a hesitant smile. I shook my head slightly, I felt Seth stiffen beneath me. Nessie reached out a hand in my direction.

"Come on, we'll have a girls um, night?" she looked at me with a helpful expression and sincerity in her eyes. I moved to get up, and sprinted into her out stretched arms and started sobbing. Before I could finish my first sob we were out the door and on our way to the Cullen's.

**Hello my lovelies, I'm once again sorry for not updating in a while, my only excuse can be my lack of knowledge of dates and how they should go, and my final exams. I hope you like this chapter, it's not exactly my bestest. I will state now that I will be slow to update during these lovely summer months, I don't seem to have time to be creative, let alone take the time to type it out. I now, I now, you don't want to hear my pathetic excuses; you'd rather have more story! I will update as soon as possible. On a happier note, if you ever have a chance to go to a Ceilidh, go they are lots of fun, just check to see if there is a Highland Games in your area and then see if they are hosting a Ceilidh. Also I am open to suggestions and also will probably start to wrap this up soon.**

**Happy reading! Love Miss Deirdra **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovelies I just would like to explain why I have changed the rating. I was reading the explanations for the ratings this evening, to make sure that I could put in the next chapter, that at the moment I am in the middle of writing, and under the 'T' rating I cannot under good graces put it in, so I have changed the rating to 'M'. And let this be your heads up about it. I will tell you know that the next chapter will be talking about rape. So if that at all sets you against this story, I'm sorry, but it is the way that my story is. I do hope that this does not cause any problems to my readers and I apologize if it does.**

**-Miss Deirdra **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

"We are having an emergency girl night!" Nessie cried as she burst through the front doors to the Cullen residence. "I want all chick-flicks here and tubs of ice cream…" Nessie instructed a bunch of worried vampires, dragging me behind her. We stopped in a room filled with hundreds of pillows and everything Nessie requested. "Sit!" she pointed at a heap of pillows, which I unceremoniously fell into a heap on.

About two movies later I calmed down and started to doze off with Nessie's head on my shoulder.

"Why is Seth outside having a panic attack?" a male voice asked, waking Nessie and I up.

"Wh-oh, its dad. Well you see…" she trailed off and looked purposely at her father.

"Oh." He frowned and then smiled at me. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen; I do not believe we have been properly introduced, yet."

"I'm Anna-Maria Littlesea, it's nice to meet you as well." I reached out to take his offered hand in a hand shake. After Edward left to go….somewhere… Nessie put Pride and Prejudice into the DVD player and settled in to watch it. I had seen the movie before and wasn't in the mood to watch it at the moment so I let my thoughts drift.

I remembered last night and what had caused the hysteria. I remember the terrible nights where men would take me from my bed, or my mother would and they would take me to the basement and rape me.

I heard a loud growl from upstairs, followed by whispering and then more growls. Within seconds Rosalie was in front of me.

"Where is he? Tell me where he is and I will kill him!"

"Rosalie, step away from her!" Seth yelled. When she hadn't moved by the time Seth had gotten inside the house he came and yelled in her face. "NOW!" Rosalie looked hesitant and then backed up. Seth stood beside me shaking slightly; forgetting that that meant that he could phase soon I threw myself into his arms trying to figure out what had happened. I could feel Seth stop shaking and wrap his arms around me. I was then that I remembered that Edward was the vampire that could read minds and that I had been thinking about…hell?

_Please don't tell anyone else._ I pleaded in my thoughts. I looked at him through my lashes and saw him nod. _Thank you, it's just that I want to be the one to tell them. _He nodded again and looked thoughtful.

"Anna? Are you OK? What happened? Are you hurt?" Seth held me at an arm's length to inspect me, and then quickly pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead in the process. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened!" Rosalie started. Edward grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth before she could say anything. I looked around at the Cullens.

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night on such short notice, Esme and Carlisle. And thank you Nessie for your girl night, it helped a lot."

"You're welcome, dear, and it was no problem. Come back again." I smiled at Esme. I turned to Edward.

_You can tell them, after I leave and tell them not to overreact, please. And to tell no one, that means that Nessie can't tell Jacob, either. _ I smiled at him and turned to leave, pulling Seth with me.

"We need to talk with Collin as well." I said before Seth could say anything. He looked concerned and ran into the woods to phase. In a matter of minutes I was precariously sitting on my sandy wolf's back, and we were racing somewhere. Under any other circumstance the joyride on Seth's back would have been just that, a joyride. But I was nervous to tell them my past, the horrors I had faced. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we had stopped until I heard a soft yip. Sliding to the ground I closed my eyes and looked for the courage to tell them. I looked at the two wolves and whispered softly:

"Please stay in your wolf forms." I heard them whine. "Please, it'll be safer this way." I saw Seth's concerned expression and tried to give a small smile. "Just listen, and stay there." I said backing up to the rocks so I could sit on one.

"Seth, you asked what happened, so I'll tell you both, because you deserve to hear it from me. It also has to do with how I reacted yesterday." I knew that I had their interest now, and probably all of the pack's, if they were phased.

**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT THE RAPE, THEN YOU CAN SKIP DOWN TO THE NEXT A/N!**

"Well, when I was thirteen, I had reached maturity, mainly. And my mother and her boyfriend decided to pull me out of school. Having been really shy, I thought that maybe they had pulled me out because they found out that I was being bullied by some girls in my class. But it wasn't, they didn't even want to hear it, or care.

"Two days later it was my fourteenth birthday, so my mother came in and dressed me up to the nines. She told me to wear her clothes that were revealing, and she put make-up on my face, and a pair of 6 inch heels. I looked like a prostitute, I told her this and she just laughed and said that was the point. I started to feel worried then and tried to get out of it, but _he_ had beaten me so I knew that if I didn't I would be in for a world of pain later. My mother and _him_ took me to a house, it was big and beautiful. Some men answered the door and I could tell from the way they were falling everywhere that they were falling everywhere. The tallest man leered at me. 'This is a perfect birthday present, Oleg.' He said as he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

'This is her first time. So I expect more.'

'Naturally, Oleg. You and your whore can go and get the money from James.' He and my mother scurried off.

'Now my lovely, shall we?'

'Get off me!' I screamed and thrashed in his grip, trying to break free. I couldn't get out of his arms and he dragged me to a room where he proceeded to take my innocence, and it hurt like hell. He then let all his friends have their way with me. I cried out and screamed in pain, but they didn't stop until morning, when my mother sent someone to get me.

"Every single night after that I had nightmares, I was left alone for a month. But a month after that day, they brought more, and kept bringing another man, or more than one. Oleg," I sneered his name, "was my pimp, except I didn't get anything. He and my mother used the money to get high and drunk. They controlled me with beatings and starving me. Eventually though, they left during the day and didn't return until evening and sometimes, much to my relief there weren't any men with them. I gained as much independence from them as possible and managed to survive, mostly.

**A/N: If you skipped all you need to know is that she was 'gang raped' when she was fourteen and that he step father, Oleg was her 'pimp' and used the money to buy drugs and money from himself and Anna's mother. **

"The loud banging and all the noise the boys were making reminded me of the first time." I said looking down. I was ashamed of my past and I thought that now that they knew that I let those men do horrible things to me, just so they would leave me alone, they would be repulsed by me. I waited for one of them to phase and tell me to get lost. Instead I heard growls and looked up to see Collin and Seth attacking trees. Moments later Seth disappeared into the forest and reappeared as a human, running at full force towards me. I flinched, thinking he was coming to yell at me; instead he picked me up and cradled me in his lap.

"Shh, you are safe now, we will never let anyone take advantage of you, ever again." I sat in his lap while he soothed me and rocked me. "I'll never leave you willingly, ever."

"Seth? I'll never leave you willingly, either." It was our way of saying 'I love you' and still be safe from those feelings. But I knew, just as he knew what we really mean. I momentarily searched my heart and knew in that moment that I needed to tell him.

"I really do love you, you know that right?"

"Of course and Anna? I really do love you too."

**A/N : Here it is chapter 7! Yay! I do hope that you like it, and I promise this is the most graphic scene there will be, I hope, we will see where my muse takes me. My apologies if it was too much.**

**-Miss Deirdra **


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

Chapter 8

I fell asleep on Seth's back on our way home. I knew by now that all the wolves had heard my story, and I knew that Sam had told his Emily and Jared had told his Kim. And I had told my Seth. I was jolted awake when Seth had stopped at Emily's, who ran out and enveloped me in a hug as soon as I reached the ground.

"I'm so sorry! If I knew any of …this," she gestured to me, unwilling actually say rape. "I would have stopped the boys' antics!"

"Emily stop. If anything I don't want to be treated any different, er well not too much differently. Please I beg of you. My past is just that past; I don't want to think about it anymore." I looked around to see all the pack around me. So I sighed and continued. "I want you to realize that I'll have good days and bad days. Just like anyone. I'll need your support, but the way that I have been treated these last days has been just what I need, compassion and sibling like love. You all have proved to me that there is still such thing as human goodness in anyone. And that is all I'll ask for, and maybe no more catcalls and yelling so loudly near me." I smiled softly at the men I now associated as my family.

Almost immediately I was swept up in numerous hugs and promises. Leah even smiled at me and gave me a hug, which astonished all the males. An hour later I looked at Seth.

"Can I go home now?" Everyone, except Jared and Kim who were making out in a corner and Emily who was in the kitchen, nodded. I smiled and ran into the kitchen to give the motherly lady a hug and quick thanks.

I met Seth outside and he swept me up in his arms, bridal style. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. On our walk I swung my legs, kicking his arms, and singing anything that came to mind. I felt lighter than I had in a long, long time. It was as if my past had been a weight and telling my family had lifted the burden. I pondered this on our walk in silence; Seth seemed to like the silence so he didn't break it.

When we arrived at my house, Seth let me down on the steps. I stood on the second step from the top and was the same height as him. I smiled and thought back to last night, how we had been almost in the same position.

"Thank you for listening and understanding and accepting me." I looked into his eyes, trying to convey the depth of my feelings in that moment. We leaned forward simultaneously and our lips met. Our previous kisses had been chaste and brief. When he started to pull away I twined my fingers in his hair and brought his lips back to mine. He still tried to keep the kiss as chaste as possible, but I needed him to kiss me as if we had only moments to live. So I pushed my body against his and gently caught his lip with my teeth and pulled it. He growled lowly and pulled me closer, his tongue brushing against my lips. My mouth opened and we started to explore each other's mouth, when we heard a loud bang from the next door neighbor shutting his garbage can lid. I smiled up hesitantly at Seth.

"Perhaps that is our warning for the night." Seth whispered into my ear. "So I bid thee adieu, until the sun rises in the east." He kissed me once. "Goodnight my love."

"Good night Seth." When Seth reached the end of the drive way he stopped and turned and looked pointedly at me, I sighed and let myself into my home.

I woke the next morning to a storm. The rain was beating down hard on the roof and the wind was howling loudly. I knew that Collin and my father hardly ever did laundry, or clean, so I decided to do both. Once I had scrubbed and dusted every surface possible I went into the kitchen to get a sandwich. I was bombarded with questions of lunch from the two werewolves assembled there.

"Don't you have homes?" I demanded.

"Yeah, but yours is better! You have food!" an overly enthusiastic Brady exclaimed. "And I don't have to make it!" I snorted and walked over to the fridge and gathered the necessities for my sandwich, which I then started to make. I felt the eyes of the assembled boys boring into my back. I ignored them and walked into the family room to eat.

"What about us?" Paul asked from the kitchen door way.

"Make it yourselves. Oh and Paul? Don't forget to clean up after yourselves, or I might have you clean my house." I heard a chorus of complaints of the two in the kitchen.

"Am I hallucinating? Paul and Brady making food for themselves."

"No, that's the only way they are going to get food, if they ask like that." I said at a normal level knowing that they could hear me. Seth raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"May I please have a sandwich?" he asked innocently. I told him no. "Will. You. Please?" he asked punctuation his words with kisses. I smiled wickedly at him.

"You don't have a piano tied to your ass, go do it yourself." I laughed and walked away. I heard Seth's sharp intake of breath and him start making his way to the kitchen.

"You are so whipped man!" Paul loudly exclaimed.

"I guess I am."

**A/N : Hello my lovelies here is the long awaited chapter! Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Love always, Miss Deirdra. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

Chapter 9

Months passed in a happy oblivion. I learned to push my past behind it and not let it get to me. Collin and I grew close and soon developed the 'twin-sense' as everyone called it. We could finish each other's thoughts and sentences. He became a constant fixture, he was with me every moment Seth wasn't.

Seth and I fell into a comfortable relationship. We talked and talked and talked some more. We each had a never ending supply of conversation. It was wonderful. Due to the fact that I stilled shied away sometimes from his kisses, we ended up having the intimacy of a seventh grade romance. But I was healing, and getting better, not that Seth was willing to test it out. So I turned to Nessie for help in that department.

Seeing as she had to face a reluctant Jacob, when she grew up enough to want an intimate relationship, she knew what to do. So she taught me everything I would need to know to make myself alluring. It still wasn't working, but we had plans.

I was sitting in my window seat staring out my window and thinking, when Collin walked into my room.

"Guess what twin?" I gave him a look. "I enrolled you in school! And guess what?! We start in a week!" Collin looked proud of himself. I widened my eyes in fear, I remembered school, and it had been torture. I hadn't had a single friend and all the girls made fun of me while the boys tended to push me and pull my hair. "Hey, Anna, it's OK, I put you in all the same classes as Seth. And some with me and Brady! And the pack, we'll protect you. I promise." I looked into his eyes, I was nervous, but I trusted him.

"OK. Only since you promised." I smiled up at him. "I think we'll have to go to the city soon, to get school supplies."

"Deal." He offered me his hand to pull me up. "Let's go find Nessie; she wants to go back to school shopping, for clothes for you."

So, Nessie and I ended up driving to Seattle, by ourselves. We had decided to go for three days and spend the nights in a posh hotel. 3 ½ hours of non-stop talking, gossip and belting songs at the top of our lungs, it was perfect girl time. Seeing as Jake and Seth were reluctant to let us go by ourselves we had arranged meeting times with one of the Cullens, at some point in the city. We would meet up with them three times daily, as instructed.

Once we got settled into the hotel we each made a phone call to our wolves, so they wouldn't have an aneurism, and then headed to the nearest mall. I was dragged into countless stores, _American Eagle_, _Hollister_, _Abercrombie and Finch_. The names flashed by in a daze of clothes and fitting rooms. By the time the mall had closed we were exhausted and fell asleep fully clothed on our beds.

We awoke the next morning to anxious knocking on the door. A frantic looking Emmet burst into the room once the locks were undone nearly knocking me over.

"What the hell?" I cried as I righted myself. Emmett looked frantically around the room calming down when he realized his niece was ok, as well. "Don't you know better, Emmett Cullen, then to knock a lady down and not help her up?" I demanded sounding like a scolding mother.

"I'm sorry, A.M. When you two didn't show up this morning at Starbucks, and I waited and hour! I panicked. I like my anatomy the way it is."

"Oi! Too much information for the niece! Jesus, its 11! I'm sorry, I, we, slept in and didn't realize what time it was until you came. Now, we need to get shopping! It's our last day here! So out!" Emmett grinned sheepishly at us and reminded us to be on time for our next check in.

We ended up shopping for actual school things, and by lunch I was done. So while Nessie went to do some early Christmas shopping I went to wait outside in the last bit of sun of the summer.

Outside I could feel people watching me, but brushed it off as looks because of the impressive building I was in front of. Spotting a bench in full sunlight I went and sat on it pulling out my novel. As I got lost in another person's creation I became lost to the world, until I felt a pinch, like a needle in my arm.

As everything went fuzzy I heard a laugh that froze my blood. My mother's loudly obnoxious laugh.

Seth! Was the last coherent though my brain processed.

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Happy September, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, I am. Here is your new chapter, like it, love it? Tell me! As you can all probably tell we are nearing the end, so there should be a few more chapters left before the end, but I am thinking of another story, maybe a Quil and Claire or a Kim and Jared, what do ya think? Or would you my loyal readers rather an Emmett or Jasper and O/C or a Bella and Edward. Tell me what you want and I'll try to write it, but no promises, I just want feedback. **

**Hugs and kisses, Miss Deirdra. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

**Chapter 10**

Third Person P.O.V

Seth was running in circles, nervous. Emmett had called to tell them that the girls hadn't been down to meet him, which had just caused him to have a panic attach. Although Emmett had called them fifteen minutes before to say they had slept in, he still couldn't phase back. It was like he knew something bad was bound to happen, although he couldn't be sure. Yes, it was the first time he had gone without see her in 24 hours. And yes, this was how all the guys had been on the first time they had left their imprints for the first time too. But he still couldn't shake the feeling and he had half a mind to run to Seattle to see how they were doing.

After what seemed _years_, Seth managed to phase back, to realize it was around the time that Edward would be calling to tell Jake and him how their other halves were. When the cell phone rang, he had picked it up before it could make a complete noise.

"How is she? Is she OK? What are they doing? Are they finished?" he rushed out each question that had been plaguing him since he had talked to Emmett when he had gotten back.

"Oh, Seth! I'm so sorry!" A sobbing Nessie said into the phone.

"What? What happened?!" Seth could tell he was on the verge of another panic attach. "What the hell happened?!"

"Seth. Calm down." A solemn Edward commanded. "Seth, it's Anna-Maria, we can't find her. I followed her sent, but someone put her into a vehicle. Seth, Anna-Maria has been kidnapped." At that precise moment Seth dropped the phone with a strangled sob. He couldn't comprehend how this would happen to him. He had just gotten her. His grief was very soon taken over by and indescribable fury at who ever, whatever, had taken _his_ Anna.

"Edward? I'll be there in an hour with help."

True to his word an hour later Seth was in the park where his Anna had been taken. Collin, Brady, Jake and the Cullens had come with him. They all gathered around where her bag was still sitting. While the rest of the Cullens and the pack went to see if they could find Anna's scent Seth sat where Anna had been sitting only an hour and a half ago and cradled her bag. Nessie hesitantly sat next to him.

"Seth, I'm so sorry! I thought she was safe out here and she had her cell and she wanted to come out here while I finished, 'cause she said that she was done! Oh my God, had I not insisted to come here, she would be safe in your arms! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Nessie had been inconsolable. Her best female friend had disappeared under her watch. She felt horrible and could only imagine how Seth felt.

"Shh, it's ok; it's not your fault. We couldn't have known what was gonna happen when she came here. It's no one's fault." He repeated his mantra out loud for the first time since he had found out she was missing. Hell, he was trying to reassure himself as well as the little girl. Both individuals ended up sitting in silence as they waited for everyone to come back. They were about to give up hope and go home to come up with another plan when Collin recognized the scents that followed Anna's closely. He looked up at Seth with wide angry eyes.

"It was that son of a bitch and our mother." He spat out with venom. "I'm going to kill them, when we find them."

"And I know just where to find them." Seth replied. "They are too stupid not to take her to a different spot, so they have to have taken her back to their home.

**A/N: Another short entry, my apologies. This is coming at you at a decent hour, for here, at least, yet I feel like it is past 1 in the morning. Anyways, there should be a few more chapters and then the end. I will not attempt to make a sequel because I'll likely butcher it. Now, I'll either start with your next chapter or go to bed, I'm not sure… Happy reading!**

**Miss Deirdra **


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except Anna-Maria. The rest are Stephanie Meyers…_

**Chapter 11**

Anna-Maria's P.O.V

My brain felt fuzzy, when the darkness receded. That was the only way to describe it. I felt like I giant bust bunnies, instead of a functioning brain. And so I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up a second time the fuzziness was gone, and I had a headache, yup, awake for sure this time. Moments later the events that led to me ending up in this poorly lighted room, slowly made themselves known.

Jumping to my feet, I fell right back down onto my butt, dizzy. Once the spinning had subsided I searched the small room for an exit. There wasn't one. I could only tell there was a door in the wall because of the break in the paint.

Slumping down on the wall I ran my hand through my hair, groaning. I knew that Oleg and my mother wouldn't know about the pack's secret, so there was a possibility of them still being able to find me, but then again they might not.

"Argh! Where the hell am I?" I screamed to no one in particular, and then started to sob as the severity of the situation sank in. The pack could never find me, and I would be stuck as a slave forever. Once, I had stopped crying I sat where I was and stared at the door, not moving or registering time passing. At one point I must've fallen asleep, because I was woken up by the door slamming open.

"Hello again, Anna-Maria." My mother pronounced all the syllables in my name. "How are you, my pretty?" she slurred.

"None of your damn business." I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Still as silent as ever, I see." She replied to the air several seconds later. "Good. Now let's get you into something, more, appropriate, hmm?" she sneered and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me up.

After much struggling and a few good blows I was in a tube top that hardly cover the lacy push up bra, a skirt so short you could almost see the matching thong, and heels so high I could barely walk.

"Good," my mother sneered, and then slapped my cheeks."That was for color, and for slapping me, child. Now, come." She proceeded to drag me out of the room and into another, more lavishly decorated one.

"If you do not do as this, or any man, who enters this room, asks of you, I will personally make sure you will never see the light again." She told me and left when someone knocked on the door twice. "Be patient, daughter, and you might get food."

They left me in the room alone for a solid hour before someone came in.

"She's lovely, Oleg. But are you sure she's 18? She looks no more than 16."

"I'm sure, Andrew. She's 18; you know it's illegal if she's a minor."

"If you say so, old friend." Oleg looked at me and sneered. "The room is sound proof, if you are worried, no one will hear you." I felt my eyes widen in horror, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Once the door shut, the man, Andrew, looked at me.

"Now, Anna-Maria, let's begin. My name is Eric Lithcow, I'm an undercover agent. I'm part of a team that's going to put Oleg and Martha behind bars."

"Oh, thank God! You are like an angel sent from heaven! How did you find out about them?"

"Well we've known about them for a few years; um, mainly drug related charges and stealing, normal stuff. One day one of my buddies was undercover and over heard Oleg bragging how much he was getting for selling his step-daughter. That alerted us to their more, punishable crimes. We got a tip off of their location, from some overly large and shirtless boys, one of whom says that he is your twin. Once the team gets Oley and Martha, we'll let you see these, um, boys. And after we get your statement we'll let you leave with them." I hugged Eric Lithcow briefly and thanked him profusely. "We'll have to wait until the team opens the door. We have no worries; I paid enough money that Oleg won't check on us anytime soon." We waited for a while, and Eric had me tell him what my life had been like. When I told him that they had kidnapped me, he gasped and mumbled under his breath. I hadn't kept track of time, so when the door was busted open I screamed, loudly.

"Shh, it's ok; it's the team I was telling you about." Eric told me. "We can leave now, come on I'll walk you to go and see your brother and his friends." As he walked me out his team told him what had happened while he was with me. As we walked through the familiar rooms I tried to find good memories associated with the home. I couldn't think of any, and that made me sad.

Once we got outside I was momentarily blinded by the bright sun. While I blinked I saw to familiar tanned bodies run towards me, and within seconds two warm arms held me close. I wrapped my arms and legs them.

"Oh, Anna." A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Seth." I said as I pulled my face away from his chest to look at him in the eye. I meant to say that I had missed him, but instead 'I love you' came out. Seth crashed his lips onto mine, to which I responded just as enthusiastically.

"I love you too." He whispered against my lips, and then deepened the kiss. Moments later we could hear someone clear their throat loudly.

"I hate to break you two up, but I want a hug from my baby sister."

"Collin! Oh, I missed you, too!" I unwrapped myself and flung my body into Collin's waiting arms.

One day later Collin, Seth, Jacob, Nessie and I all boarded our flight back to La Push. I had spent most of the night in the police station giving my statement. Seth stayed with me, his arm protectively around me at all times, for which I was grateful. The police and lawyers told us that with my statement they would be able to put Oleg and my mother in jail for life without parole.

After that rather unpleasant night we went to the airport to go home. And in Seth's arms I flew towards my home, my new life.

FIN

**A/N: Hi all, I've had this done for quite some time, but a family crisis has delayed my updating. I am sorry for the delay. This is the last chapter, unless I feel like an epilogue, but I think I'd butcher it. if you liked this I have an actual book recommendation, it's called **_**'A Walk Across the Sun' **_**it is about a man who joins a team in India who arrest brothels, and two girls who get kidnapped and forced to work in the brothels. It is truly an amazing novel, it makes you think. Anyways thanks for sticking with me, and for all your support. I am planning a Leah imprint story, but I may make it a 'real life' story, with all the pack, don't know. Anyways thanks.**

**Much thanks and love, Miss Deirdra **


End file.
